Mind Rape
by SomeMagnificentSmartass
Summary: On their way home from hockey practice, Riley and Joy's nights take a turn for the worst. Rated M for explicit sexual content and language. R&Rs greatly appreciated. :)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inside Out or any of the characters as they are owned by Pixar.

 **Author's Note:** So, once again, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. For that, I apologise; I've been coming up with several story ideas, none of which ended up working once I put pen to paper. Eventually, I decided to go with this story as it has been floating around my head for a few weeks now and I just thought I'd get it out there.

 **P.S.** So, there seems to have been two different reactions towards Joy in this movie: those who did not like her very much due to the way she treated Sadness throughout, and those who found themselves being strangely attracted to her (not me, but hey, whatever makes you happy, I guess). And what better way to cater to both those reactions than to have Joy be violated in the most horrifying way possible. If that's not your thing, turn away now. For everyone else, read, review and enjoy, and I'll see you next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outside Riley's head..._

"There's one coming right now. And her timing couldn't have been better."

Jim edged into the shadows cast by the alleyway, making sure no passers by would be able to see him. Once he was certain he was out of sight, Jim slapped the crowbar into the palm of his hand once, twice, before proceeding to rub his beard in anticipation, a small smirk causing the corner of his mouth to move upwards ever so slightly as the brown-haired girl, no older than 11 or 12, walked down the streets of San Francisco, humming tunelessly, totally unaware of the fate that was about to befall her.

See, for Jim, life was all about taking advantage of whatever opportunities lay before him. As age was beginning to take its toll on him, he was beginning to find it harder and harder to...get it up, as it were. This made it that much harder for him to enjoy the pleasures brought onto him by whatever potential sexual partner came his way. The human vagina, regardless of how attractive the lady who possessed it, simply wasn't doing it for him anymore. He needed something else to fulfil his desires if he was to ever feel those feelings of pleasure again, something mystical, something...not quite human.

Whether it was drugs, one of the many sleepless nights he had, or a mixture of the two that led Jim to this conclusion, he will probably never know. But what he decided one night was that the voices inside people's heads must be of those of some kind of embodiment, of some kind of physical manifestation. Of course, such a thought would prove to be preposterous in any other context, but here was a man who was desperate to get the spice back into his sex life, and as Jim looked down at his throbbing erection, excited by the idea of something whose appearance is unknown touching his dick, he decided he was prepared to stick his tool into whatever he had to to feel some kind of pleasure again.

As it turned out, Jim's decision to make sweet love to people's inner voices was the best he'd ever made. The way their ears fit snugly around his cock, to the way the texture of the lobe gripped him in all the right places, to the way their wax served as a perfect lubricant, to the way the unseen entities inside his victims' heads gently caressed the tip of his head; everything about what he was doing just felt so right. Just the thought of ramming his rod into people's ears sent spasms of excitement coursing throughout his body and the more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he denied himself of such pleasure for so long. As the girl walked in his direction, his dick twitched in excitement, knowing that he was about to feel that same pleasure once again.

She walked past where Jim was waiting, completely unaware of his presence. As she did, he inched his head out of the place where he stood, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Night had fallen over San Francisco and many of the shops had closed down hours ago, giving the townspeople very little reason to go wandering. The street was mostly dark; the only light sources to be seen came from the odd flickering streetlight, providing anyone who did happen to be wandering around very limited detail to their surroundings, rendering Jim perfectly safe should anyone look in his direction from a distance. But for now, save for two pigeons fighting over a stray piece of bread across the street, the area was completely deserted. Exactly as Jim had hoped.

He emerged from the alleyway and began to follow closely behind the girl, still armed with the crowbar, making no attempt to be quiet or to conceal himself. Jim had timed his emergence perfectly; positioning himself so he was close enough so she couldn't run away should she be made aware of his presence, but just far enough away so she couldn't hit him should she decide to fight back. Not that he was overly worried about that; he noticed a hockey stick wedged tightly into the girl's backpack and he knew from experience that the time it would take to pull the stick out and clobber him was nothing compared to the time it would take to knock her out cold with a weapon that was already armed and ready to deal some serious damage.

Not wasting anymore time, Jim raised the crowbar over his head before bringing it down hard, the girl falling to the ground, knocked out before realising what had happened. Blood was already beginning to ooze out the back of her head, but Jim wasn't the least bit worried about any accidentally death or permanent brain damage. He'd hit her in just the right place, knocking her out for the moment. Fortunately for him, while her body was powerless to stop his advances, her mind was still well and truly active, and would still tend to his each and every desire. He'd seen to that; this was not the first time he had done this, after all. By now, the process required to have the most fulfilling and pleasurable night possible was all second nature to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Inside Riley's head..._

It had all played out just like any other Tuesday afternoon. Riley was making her way home from hockey practice through the empty streets of San Francisco. Of course, when you say that out loud, it doesn't necessarily sound like the safest thing in the world however, since moving here, she made it her little thing to walk home by herself. There was just something about the crispness of the night air along with the soothing silence that came with these walks that Riley grew to really appreciate; since moving here, she'd made it her secret little mission to appreciate all the special little details about her new habitat. Anything to make her happy.

Of course, Riley would not have been able to dish out as much appreciation as she was now able to had Joy had not been able to make it back to the control room. After Riley's little breakdown upon her arrival in SF, Joy had tried her best to not be so dominating and let the other emotions have more of a role in her day to day life. While she wasn't at the controls as often as she used to be, Joy still did tend to be there for the moments that mattered, such as when her human played hockey or one of her many night strolls. And as Riley took in the sight of the town she now called her home, Joy went and triggered another memory, happy to see that Riley was happy about finding her place in this new environment.

Or maybe that was because of her obliviousness to what was about to happen next.

Joy's attention suddenly went to the wall of memories where she noticed a purple ball which had not been there a moment ago. She turned to see Fear at the control panel. _When did he get here?_ Joy thought to herself.

"Um, Fear? Is everything alright?" Joy asked, concerned.

"Oh um, hi Joy," Fear stammered, appearing even more jumpy than usual, "I don't know if you've noticed but, there appears to be someone following us."

"Is that so? Let me look for a second."

Joy turned to face the screen that served as Riley's line of vision to see that Fear was right. There was a shadow a few feet behind her, and it appeared to be holding up a long, thin rod of some kind...

WHUMP!

As the screen cut to black, all the emotions were thrown in various directions as a large tremor shook the control room. Joy was the first to regain her footing before rushing back to the control panel and frenetically began flicking switches and spinning dials in a desperate attempt to elicit some kind of response out of Riley. But alas, it was no use; Riley was well and truly out of it. With that, Joy leaned forward before placing her face in her hands and groaning deeply.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening, this cannot be happening," Joy complained, unable to wrap her head around this shocking turn of events. The other emotions looked on, not sure how to react to Joy breaking down like this; normally it was Fear having a meltdown. Eventually, Sadness walked up in an attempt to comfort Joy.

"Uh Joy?" she piped up glumly, "What if the rest of us had a go at that? Surely one of us has to be able to wake Riley up sooner or later, right?"

Joy looked up and thought for a bit. Well, Sadness had come up with some fairly useful advice during their journey back to the control room. She decided that it was worth a shot.

"Alright, have at it," she replied, stepping back and letting Sadness, Fear, Anger and Disgust take over as they began flicking switches and turning dials, much the same way that Joy had moments ago. She looked on, crossing her fingers in anticipation, hoping that their actions would trigger some kind of response. She didn't really care what kind of response she got; as far as she was concerned, any response was better than no response.

After about a minute of trying, the group stepped back, all with defeated looks on their faces.

"We can't do it," Sadness groaned, "We tried, but she just won't wake up."

"Oh come on, you guys!" Joy replied, still trying to see the positive in the situation, "We just gotta try a bit harder, that's all. Surely she's gotta wake up sooner or later, right?"

"But what if she doesn't?" Fear stammered, "What if she never wakes up and we're all doomed to stare at this blank screen forever? Can you imagine what a life that would be like? You'd go insane, insane I tell you!" With that, Fear crawled under the control panel, lying on the ground in a fetal position.

"Ugh, I can, in fact, imagine such a life and it would probably be more boring than watching paint dry," Disgust piped up before sauntering off, "At least when you watch paint dry, something actually happens."

"Damn right this life would be boring," Anger grunted, his head beginning to flare up, "Why didn't the builders install something specifically for this situation, huh? I swear, next time I see those guys, I'm gonna put a cap in their a-OOF!"

That was as far as he got before the control room began to shake again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outside Riley's head..._

With a grunt, Jim placed the girl's unconscious body onto a bed of plastic bags he'd made himself deep within the alley before taking a few moments to admire her posture. She had a rather slim figure but surprisingly, she was heavier than she looked. If Jim had to guess, he suspected that the girl had built up quite a fair amount of muscle from all those hockey sessions, pressed down by her hockey uniform, rendering her true figure invisible to anyone who saw her. For a moment, Jim considered ripping the girl's clothes off to admire said figure. Back in the day when he was fucking humans the way they were meant to be fucked, he did like a woman with a good amount of muscle on her; those were the kind of women who felt the best to him. The skinny girls made him feel like he was fucking a pile of sticks and the fat girls made him feel like he was rolling around in a pool of Jell-O. The well-built girls were the only ones he ever came to truly appreciate, at least, until he decided to make love to those sweet inner voices, and found greater pleasure in that act.

Snapping back to reality, Jim remembered what he was doing and set to work. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hanky, a needle, an ice cube and the longest, heaviest metal taper he was able to find that day. He spat on the needle a few times to sterilise it before placing the ice cube under the girl's ear lobe and jabbing said lobe with the needle. Upon the needle's entry, some blood did spurt out, only for Jim to coolly block the blood flow with his hanky. He kept the hanky in place for a few minutes until he was satisfied that the blood had stopped, at which point Jim decided it was now time to insert the metal taper. He spat again in a feeble attempt to lubricate the piece of jewellery before ramming it into the same place he stuck the needle a few moments ago. The taper he had chosen was rather large, much too large for the hole he had made, causing her to lose a few small chunks of skin and to bleed out a bit longer. Jim wasn't too fussed by this; this happened all the time and he knew it wouldn't be long before the bleeding stopped again. And sure enough, before too long, that was exactly what happened; the girl's ear finished bleeding out for the second time that night. Even better than that was the fact that, thanks to the excessive weight of the taper, her ear canal had already been stretched to a considerable diameter; already it was wide enough to fit Jim's thick, meaty cock inside. Exactly as he had hoped.

The time had come to do his deed; there was no delaying the event any longer. With one swift movement, Jim let his jeans and undies drop to the ground, allowing his throbbing boner to spring free from its fabric prison. Oh, he was so ready for this; as was already mentioned, despite this not being his first time, the thought alone of having these mystical creatures touch his dick was always enough to send spasms throughout his nether regions, allowing drops of pre-cum to drip off the tip in anticipation for what was to come. And he believed he was right in having such a reaction; the sensation that came with these encounters was truly an experience unlike any other. Without any further hesitation, Jim squatted down so his pelvis was right next to the girl's head, positioned his dick so the head was just sitting at the entrance of the ear, and after a sharp intake of breath, thrust hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Inside Riley's head..._

The control room shook violently once again, this time resulting in a large chunk of the wall to burst apart. What emerged from the opening was something none of the emotions had ever seen before. This strange foreign object they saw before them was long, pink, featured a long blue stripe coursing through the centre of its length and had a big, round head at the end of it. At least, that's what they thought was its head; it was big and round, but possessed no facial features to speak of. The emotions simply stared at the thing for a few moments, unsure of whether it was a brand new emotion that had been introduced thanks to Riley getting older, whether it was friendly, or whether it was even alive or not. Joy decided there was only one way to find out. She approached the thing with her hand outstretched.

"Uh, hey there, new guy-," Joy began, only for Sadness to stop her in her tracks.

"Joy," she interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relax," Joy assured her, "I'm sure it's friendly."

"Uh, you don't know that," Fear protested, still cowering underneath the control panel.

"He could be. He is the new guy; I'm sure he's too shy to lay a hand on us. Just watch." With that, Joy placed her hand on the foreign object, as if to pat it. Almost instantly, it recoiled backwards as if it were frightened by Joy's touch. With that, she turned back, giving Fear an _I told you so_ glance.

"See? What did I tell you?" Joy said triumphantly, "Nothing to worry about. I'm sure it's just cowering in, well, wherever it came from and will come back to say hello once it's read-HEY!"

As it turned out, the thing came back sooner than anticipated, re-entering the control room more forcefully this time around, hitting Joy square in the back, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying before she landed face-first on the ground on the other side of the room. This time however, the thing did not recoil after coming into contact with the emotion but instead, wormed it's way deeper into the room, almost as if it could sense Joy having landed in a position with her ass in the air, leaving it perfectly vulnerable...

Suddenly, Joy snapped out of her daze as she felt something rub in between her legs. She looked behind her to see that the object had lifted her dress up and was now poking at her nether regions. Joy didn't know how to react to this; on one hand, the unwanted poking and prodding was making her feel rather uncomfortable; she was just an emotion who could only feel happiness, designed to make her human feel happiness, not some kind of sex object designed to be penetrated whenever others felt like it.

And yet, this sensation was an entirely new experience to her. The way it rubbed up against her crotch sent untold waves of pleasure throughout her tiny, slender body, waves of pleasure that excited her to no end. For a moment, Joy considered letting it penetrate her. She thought about grabbing the head herself, stuffing it in her cunt and letting it fill her up completely, only to quickly change her mind once she looked back at it again. The thing had to have been ten times her size; letting such a thing into her body would only bring untold amounts of pain and she couldn't have that. Slowly, Joy inched away from the object...

Unfortunately, it had other plans for her. Not wanting to let its prize get away so easily, the thing thrust forward a third time, making its way past the opening of Joy's tight asshole and into her caverns, causing her to scream out in pain. Now, the emotions were officially freaked out by what was taking place in front of them and rushed over to see what they could do to help. Anger and Disgust grabbed Joy's hands while Fear and Sadness grabbed the pink stick, all four pulling in a desperate attempt to pull the two apart. But alas, it was no use; the object seemed well and truly stuck in Joy's opening by this point, not to mention the rubbing on Fear and Sadness's part only seemed to excite it further as it buried itself deeper into her.

"Oh, this is no use," Fear stated in a fit of panic, rushing to the control panel again in another desperate attempt to elicit some kind of reaction out of Riley.

"Come on, wake up. WAKE UP!" Fear screamed in desperation, pressing and flicking everything that was available to him, with very little success.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fear shrieked, repeatedly pressing one button in the bottom left-hand corner of the panel, not seeing or really caring what he was pressing, just as long as Riley woke up so she could escape this nightmare. Suddenly, the room began to vibrate once again.

"Fear?" Anger grunted, advancing on him, "What the hell did you just do?!"

"I'm sorry," Fear stuttered, "I was only trying to help."

"Ugh, what stinks?" Disgust piped up in, well, disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outside Riley's head..._

Jim pulled out of the girl's ear as a foul stench entered his nostrils, reeling back in disgust as she emptied her bowels, shitting herself in fear of what he was doing.

 _Good God, this always seems to happen_ , Jim thought to himself, before blocking his nose, pulling her pants down and inspecting what was there. Yep, they were absolutely loaded; it would take several weeks for the resulting stink to go away. Fortunately for Jim, the smell would all be worth it; as it just so happened, the shit was necessary in allowing him to reach his next level of ecstasy. With his one free hand, he reached inside and pulled out a large handful of the girl's feces before slathering it all over his still hardened shaft. He reached forward again, this time into her tight anus, before pulling out another handful and repeating the process.

Jim did this several times until his tool was completely covered in the brown, smelly matter. Just the feeling of the girl's shit on his dick drove him wild; one could only imagine the pleasure he would feel once the penetration resumed. Jim was the only one who knew what that was like, and the feeling never failed to blow his mind every single time. Not wanting to waste another second, he squatted down again and resumed thrusting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Inside Riley's head..._

Joy was splayed on the ground, sobbing quietly to herself, still trying to process the fact that this was actually happening. The other emotions simply looked on, shocked about the fact that such an occurrence had taken place in their very control room. Although the intrusion of that long, pink thing had been a traumatic experience for all of them, at least it was over now, right?

Wrong! Before too long, the thing came snaking its way back in, this time covered in a thick, brown matter which stank something awful. It made a straight beeline, this time for Joy's vag, and resumed pounding. Anger stepped forward, his head flaring most viciously. Now, enough was enough!

"Oh, not on my watch!" he exclaimed, before a giant column of fire erupted from from the top of his head. He raced forward, charged at the thing head-first, causing it to catch alight and recoil backwards once he had made contact with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outside Riley's head..._

Jim rapidly pulled out of the girl's ear, recoiling back in pain as his dick caught alight, singing it most horribly. He whacked it a few times with the sleeve of his jacket, extinguishing the flame, before looking down at his victim angrily. He knew for a fact that that had never happened before; her feelings were obviously very feisty little buggers. He did not like that, and he decided to teach them a lesson.

"I'll teach you to fight back, you little cunts!"

With that, Jim picked up the girl by the front of her uniform before plowing his hairy fist into her face...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Inside Riley's head..._

The emotions were all thrown off their feet as the room shook yet again.

"Great going Anger," Disgust exclaimed, scowling at him, "Now you've really made it upset!"

"Oh, will this nightmare ever end?" Fear yelled, rushing towards Anger and Disgust, hugging them both and sobbing loudly.

"Hey, you can't cry," Sadness said, pointing a finger at Fear, "That's supposed to be my job!"

"Er, you guys," Anger interrupted, "You might wanna take a look at this."

The emotions all turned to look at where Anger motioned, only to be instantly horrified by what they saw. For, worming its way back into the room yet again was the thing, only now it was all black and charred from when Anger set it on fire. It made a terrible scraping sound as it moved along the ground towards Joy and it filled the room with the stench of burnt feces. Everyone - with the exception of Joy, who had pretty much passed out by this point - blocked their noses as their eyes watered and made several horrible gagging sounds.

"Well, that just about settles it then," Fear announced, "I no longer have to wonder about what Hell will look like when we die. I can only safely assume that this is it!" He whipped out his suitcase, filled with all his belongings. "It was nice knowing you all, but this is just too much; I'm out." He proceeded to make his way towards the fissure brought on by the thing's entrance.

"Wait!" Disgust called out, "Did you forget what happened the last time you tried to leave? Emotions can't quit, remember?"

Fear stopped for a moment, thinking about what Disgust just said. "Oh yeah, that's right," he sighed, slumping his shoulders, knowing she was right. In the background, the crusty edges of the thing's blackened surface were causing Joy's vagina to bleed out, the blood serving as the perfect lubricant for each thrust.

"Besides," Disgust continued, watching what was happening to Joy, "Now would probably be the best time for me to do this."

She walked forward, past the big, black thing, and towards the control panel, where she flicked a switch...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outside Riley's head..._

A thick stream of vomit came pouring out of the girl's mouth, dribbling down her chin and onto the front of her uniform. Jim looked at what was going on before him, screwing his nose at the smell and recoiling at the texture as some made it onto his hands. The texture was one that was simply too much to handle; shit was at least solid enough to smear on your dick and you could count on it to stay there when you were pounding someone. Vomit, on the other hand, is too runny and gooey, it gets everywhere, and let's be honest, have you ever heard anyone say "Let me just smear vomit on my dick real quick. I promise, it'll make the ride that much smoother"? No, you haven't.

"Oh, that is fucking disgusting!" Jim exclaimed, plowing another fist into her face, "You have definitely crossed a line this time. Let me show you what happens when you barf while I'm pounding you!"

What followed was a series of never-ending blows to the face, each punch more painful than the last. Every time his fist made contact, the girl's face became more and more bruised and swollen, until it got to the point where the savage beating rendered her face fairly unrecognisable. Jim laughed like the sick fuck he was, taking absolute pleasure in dealing so much pain. Until suddenly,

"Oh, what's this?" Jim asked, noticing a transparent liquid leaking out of her swollen eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Inside Riley's head..._

"Sadness! What do you think you're doing?!" Anger exclaimed, unable to maintain his footing as the room shook harder than it had ever done before, noticing her at the control panel.

"I'm doing what needs to be done," Sadness replied, "It's the only proper reaction to this situation..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outside Riley's head..._

"Yes, that's right. Cry, cry like the little bitch that you are. There is nothing you can do to stop this. You are all mine now."

Jim wiped up the tear with his finger and licked what was there, before repositioning himself one last time, his dick sitting at the ear's entrance.

"You have no idea how much pleasure your sobbing brings me," he taunted, "Nothing makes me ejaculate more than watching someone's tear ducts doing the same."

With that, he pushed his tool into her ear, now moving in and out of her in a series of quick thrusts, never taking his eyes off her face all the while.

"Oh yes. Yes, it's happening. Give it to me, baby. Give it to me with everything you've got! Oh yes...YES!...Nugh!..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Inside Riley's head..._

The object entered the control room one last time, staying inside only for a few moments when it happened. As was quickly becoming the norm, it headed straight for Joy and penetrated her, only this time, it moved in and out at a more rapid rate than usual, lasting only a few moments before vibrating softly, before quickly escalating into a full-blown spasm. Next thing anyone knew, thick, white liquid was shot in all directions, covering Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear who, with the exception of Joy yet again, simply stood in utter shock at what just happened, not a single one of them with the capacity to form words. And for good reason too, this was a truly traumatic experience that none of them would forget about in a hurry.

Whatever the thing was seemed mightily satisfied that it's job here was done. Before anyone could react, it shrunk in size and exited the control room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outside Riley's head..._

Jim's dick went limp as he pulled it out of the girl's ear, a thin strand of semen briefly connecting his cock and her ear as he did so. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, his way of thanking the emotions for the pleasure they had given him. He pulled his pants up and walked out of the alleyway, satisfied with his work, leaving the girl's vomit-covered, shit-smelling, cum-filled, bruised and battered body behind him.

 _-Fin_


End file.
